legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lexi Green (22kingdomheartsfan)
Lexi Green is an OC character created by 22kingdomheartsfan. History As a child, Lexi always felt a connection to nature. She loved the plants and trees and all things that provide life for planets. And she loved her parents greatly for fighting against people who wanted to destroy places like rain forests or endangered plants. One day while her parents were away, a big powerful magical passed over her. It was there she felt her connection to nature even stronger. She could even hear them speak to her. And later she found out she could control them. Lexi, amazed with this gift, a gift which she believed could make her like Mother Nature, Lexi ran away from her home and went on to living in forest. She spent her life going from forest to forest, caring for all things living in it. And even protecting it from those who seek to cause harm. Personality Lexi was born a nature lover. She loves plants and all things green. She has a great deal of love and respect for her parents for trying to protect nature. When she gained her powers, she gained what might be considered an ego, as she considers herself Mother Nature, due to her mastery over it. She has also very little love for most humans, as she's fought and dealt with so many people seeking to harm her forests that she believes anyone who comes into a forest she currently is in are out to destroy it. However, she shows regret when she starts a fight with people who did not intend to harm her or her plants, as seen when she fought with the E-10. And despite having little love for humans, she knows they must also be protected when she heard what the Dazzling's had planned. Appearance Powers and Abilities *Chlorokinesis: Given to her by the magic wave created from Princess Celestia's death, Lexi has power over plants and trees. She can control, animated them, and even hear them speak to her. *Immunity: Having years been exposed to the wild life and various other plant life, Lexi is gifted with a power immune system. She pretty much never gets sick. She is even protected from a small dose the Targhul virus. Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 15 Season 16 Lexi returns to help the heroes in Season 16. She first appears when Jack wants to see her again after noticing he's in love with her. Lexi returns those feelings and they later work together to defeat a monster by the Dazzlings. Lexi also reveals she's friends with Wallflower Blush Relationships Jack Mason Mike (Samurai) Wallflower Blush Quotes "Yes. MY forest. All forests belong to me. I am the forest's protector. Its guide. Its very being. Hell, I'm Mother Nature. But you my little humans... You can call me Lexi Green." "Feel Mother Nature's wrath!" - Lexi while fighting the Knights "When I first met you guys, you saw the violent side of nature. But nature can also be very fragile. Sometimes the wrong touch can have the potential to kill beautiful things." - Lexi talking about nature "Thank you all. You continue to show me that there are people out there that do care for nature." - Lexi To the Knights Thieva *This character is based off of Poison Ivy from DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Nature Lovers Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes